


Paid in Full

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet has an unusual patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid in Full

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate is owned by MGM, B.W. and J.G. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.  
> AN: This is the result of prompt given to me by oxfordshoes2.

Her Air Force training required that she be able to survive under any wilderness conditions which included finding shelter, warmth, and sustenance. What she didn't realize was that her medical skills would require that same resourcefulness.

She looked at her prospective patient, torn between laughter and revulsion. "What is it?"

"It's just a baby!" Sam replied.

"But a baby _what?"_

It looked like a cross between a miniature flying dragon and brown rat.

"I don't know, Janet, but it's hurt. You've got to help it."

The men of SG-1 could no longer contain their laughter. Jack and Daniel were both bent over holding their stomachs they were laughing so hard, and even Teal'c was smiling – widely – and let out a chuckle.

But it was the pleading look in big, blue eyes that made her give in. She could never say no those cerulean, puppy dog eyes. Janet eyed the creature in Sam's hands with misgiving, but also with compassion.

"Alright, Sam. Bring it to our tent."

The bright grin she received was payment enough for services rendered.

FIN


End file.
